


Music is Gone

by Fandomcraziness22



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Music, julie is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomcraziness22/pseuds/Fandomcraziness22
Summary: Julie's thoughts as she runs away from music class and talks with Flynn during ep 1, including the deleted sceneWritten for day 1 of JATP week: favorite character
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother
Kudos: 18
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Music is Gone

Julie races out the door, the tears already welling in her eyes. She should have known Carrie would make a comment, but she didn’t have it in her to shrug it off like normal.

_This is your last chance. You can do it. Take your time._

Ms. Harrison’s voice rang through her mind, followed by Julie’s own despair.

_You’re useless, you can’t do it, it’s gone, no more music ever, you’ll never get it back, it’s over._

She runs to the stairs and hears her best friend chasing her, yelling her name. Julie is tempted to go faster and avoid Flynn, but she knows her friend wouldn’t take no for an answer. She starts down the stairs, but stops as she hears Flynn stop at the top. Only a few steps separate them, but it feels like miles. She turns slowly to face her worried friend.

“Girl, you better get back up here. And you show them you can sing!” Flynn pleads.

Julie can’t hold back the tears anymore. “I’ve tried for myself. I’ve tried for Ms. Harrison.” She motions to the classroom the girls have just left. “I’ve tried for you.” She gestures to her best friend, who has never let her down. And now Julie is the one letting her down. “I’ve tried for Dad, and I’ve tried for Mom.” She stops and takes a breath, putting her arms down in exasperation. “For a whole year, I’ve been trying.” But it’s not good enough, her mind supplies. “But I can’t do this anymore,” she says, her voice breaking.

She’s not lying when she said she’s been trying. Flynn knows this, and Julie knows it, but she really can’t take it anymore. She thought it would get better with time. That’s what Doctor Turner said, that’s what Dad said, that’s what Ms. Harrison said. That it would get easier. But it hasn’t. They said it would come back. But it hasn’t. Nothing comes out for Julie in regards to music. There’s no spark, no light, no breakthrough, no feeling. All she feels is empty and useless. Music was her thing, but it was her mom’s thing just as much as hers. They shared their passion, their dreams, their talent, their practices. Everything music related, Mom was involved. Filming Double Trouble when Julie and Flynn were ten, cheering Julie on at school concerts. Music connected her to her mother. And with half of her missing, she doesn’t know how to do any of it.

“I can’t…” Julie can’t even finish repeating her own sentence. So with finality she says, “I’m done.” She turns and begins walking down the stairs again, ending the conversation. Not that there was anything Flynn could say that she hadn’t said already.

“Julie!” Flynn calls after her, but Julie speeds up and runs around the corner and out the door, leaving her friend and her music behind. She doesn’t care anymore. Julie just wants it to stop hurting, for it to go away. The pain she’s felt since her mom died has been unmatched by anything, and nothing works to make it go away. Certainly not music. She knows this means she won’t have a spot in the music program anymore, that school will be different. She knows she has to face her dad, and Carlos, and tell them that she’s done. But right now, Julie doesn’t care. For now, she runs to the bathroom to cry (not for the first time this year) and mourn. Her mom is gone, and with her, the joy that music brings.

 _I’ll never play music again. I don’t care what happens,_ Julie thinks to herself. _Nothing can make me change my mind._


End file.
